1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the continuous determination of a UV-transmission into flowing or running media, such as drinking water or purified waste water.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art has shown ways to disinfect microbiologically contaminated media by UV-irradiation. The disinfecting effect depends upon the condition or state of the medium. Contaminants in the form of dissolved or undissolved ingredients reduce the effective penetration depth in the UV-radiation. Therefore, it may be necessary to test media parallel with the UV-irradiation for their UV-transmission and thus for their suitability for disinfection by UV-irradiation.
Therefore, the invention is an improvement over the prior art because it provides a device for the determination of the effective UV-transmission depth into flowing media that provides a reliable evaluation.